


【方周】谈恋爱吗？结婚的那种 贰.

by JuZi34



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 声入人心2, 声入人心第二季
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 发情期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZi34/pseuds/JuZi34
Summary: 我流ooc*abo向alpha方晓东 ✖️ omega周奇(假)校园文学和网上相亲认识的男朋友第一次见面男朋友就发情期了怎么办？
Relationships: 方晓东/周奇
Kudos: 2





	【方周】谈恋爱吗？结婚的那种 贰.

“这儿！”

周奇带着黑口罩，迷迷瞪瞪的看着咖啡馆最里座戴着方框眼镜的男孩。

真TM的帅。

周奇像是飘着一般走了过去，坐到了他对面。

奇怪，怎么这么难受啊。

“我叫方晓东，你们S大旁边W大的。”

周奇点了点头，随手端起了他面前的杯子，看都没看就喝了一大口。

焦糖玛奇朵。

他超喜欢。

但他此时无心顾及这些，敏锐的闻到了一丝Alpha信息素的味道。

像是柚子味的，很好闻。

午后店里人很少，零星几桌有人坐，一对成双的AO在店里肆无忌惮的亲吻着，店里的员工打着哈欠站在吧台前等着客人。

他几乎敢断定那味道是他对面的alpha身上的。

“你怎么了？脸好红啊，是不是发烧了？”

方晓东察觉到了他的不对劲，猛的站起来，“刺啦”一声把椅子推开，跨了一步到他身边蹲下。

“好……好像是发情期来了……”

他好像听到这个比他大了一岁的年轻alpha暗骂了一声。

看啊，周奇，你好麻烦啊。

他眼看着方晓东着急的站起身来，跑到前台把账结了，又跑回来把他带的围巾戴在了自己身上。

方晓东又在他身前蹲下，这回是背对着他的。

“快，上来。”

周奇一怔，还是挪到他身后，把两手搭在他的肩上。

“你背的动我吗？我有一点沉哎。”

“你好麻烦啊，发情期就少说一点话啦，万一一会儿难受呢。”

“再说了，alpha本身力气就比omega大啊，背你还是不成问题的。”

“可我回不去宿舍啊，我舍友现在在和他男朋友约会，好像要好晚才能回来。”

方晓东脚步一顿，随后转了方向。

“我带你去我公寓。”

周奇迷迷糊糊的坐在方晓东家里床上，冬日暖阳透过毛玻璃洒在床上，竟有一丝不知如何说的暧昧。

他身下已经湿的不行，满身的汗水使他感觉如溺水一般。

方晓东把周奇送到他家便下楼去买抑制剂了。

周奇身上烫的不行，发情期的omega需要的可不是抑制剂，而是alpha的标记。

方晓东一进门，便被一股浓浓的橘子香包围。

他下意识的把自己信息素的味道收了收，拎着一包大大小小各种各样的抑制剂进了卧室门。

alpha应该是第一次面对omega的发情期，拿着各种抑制剂挑了半天最终还是败下阵来，干脆每个买一样带回去让周奇自己选。

周奇信息素的味道浓郁得很，刚进卧室的方晓东立马败下阵来，又可能是因为跟舍长呆久了，脑中只有一个念头，

可爱，想艹。

年轻的alpha行动本就快，顷刻散发出的柚子味信息素仿佛一下击中了周奇的命脉，像是哭着恳求方晓东收一收他信息素的味道。

方晓东坐在床边，将自己信息素的味道又扩大的几分，这下周奇算是彻底扛不住了，身体下意识的往方晓东那边靠了靠，道，

“帮，帮帮我......”

方晓东闻言立马耍起了流氓，不安分的双手带着凉意往他的衬衣里钻，道，

“怎么帮呢？”

“标记我吧。”


End file.
